


Starlight & Rose Petals

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: There are no stars. There is only you.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Starlight & Rose Petals

"Out here on the parameter there are no stars. Out here we is stoned...immaculate."

These words were followed by a slow intake of breath, chased by ribbons of purple smoke. Gradually they began to move, twisting and rising towards the ceiling where they formed a phoenix in midair.

"Well?" Grindelwald said at length, turning to his partner. His lips turned upwards; a smirk, a smile so charming it was irresistible. "What do you think, Albus?"

"Oh," Albus said pleasantly, a look of a surprise etched into the lines on his face. "I wasn't expecting such splendid artwork, Gellert." A pause, the smoking phoenix spreading its wings and uttering a faint cry. "Is that for me?"

Grindelwald nodded. "Indeed it is. Though I admit it's not a proper gift. Not in a traditional sense." He took another drag off his skull hookah, then blew several smoke rings that encircled the phoenix, capturing it and transforming it into a dozen roses.

Albus chuckled merrily, delighted by what he was seeing.

These ephemeral blossoms, conjured from softly shimmering strands of smoke had tuned scarlet in color. They hovered several feet above the bed, and slowly their petals began to fall, raining down around them like a gentle snowfall.

"There is no need for stars," Grindelwald purred, his features illuminated by the glowing rose petals. "Out here on the parameter you are my light, my love, my everything."


End file.
